Nightmare Circus
Nightmare Circus is a special event dungeon. It shows a part of Lass's past, where it is revealed that he was part of a circus that belonged to the demonic forces. However, it seems that Lass turned away from the Nightmare Circus for an unknown reason. The dungeon requires a Nightmare Circus Ticket to enter. If a player does not have any Tickets upon completion of the dungeon, they will automatically be kicked out of the room. After completion of the first and second rooms, a random buff, including buffs to attack, defense, vitality, critical chance and more. Normal (Level 0-85) Buffs Attack Increases Attack Defense Increases Defense Vitality Increases Vitality Critical Increases Critical Strike Chance MP/AP Recovery Increases MP/AP Recovery Reflex Damage Reflects a portion of the damage taken back to the attacker. The Joker Gives all buffs. Stacks with other random buffs. Note: A buff "card" won't stack with the same "card". Only The Joker's buff stacks with the others. Dialogue Beginning So all this bad energy spewing from this area...do you think this spot is the source of it all? No way! This can't be?! Lass, wait! Where do you think you're going? I've heard of this place before. Lass, your past...it's tied in with this circus, isn't it? Ringmaster: Welcome! Come one, come all, to my kingdom of nightmares! Are you the ringmaster? Hey, where did Lass go? Ringmaster: Hahahaha. Friends, let's not dawdle! It's show time! Mini Boss Look! Lass is over there! Oretina: Lass, how can you side with those humans? Remember how inseparable you and I used to be? I have no desire to fight you. Oretina! Ugh...get out of the way! The ringmaster is...! Oretina: Lass, have you come to shut down our circus? You know I can never forgive you if you do... Boss (1st Form) Ringmaster: Hahahahahaha! Lass, Lass, Lass! Now, what do we have here? None other than my beloved family! How does it feel to be home? My word! My dear Lass, your face isn't as comely as it used to be. This won't draw in an audience at all, for your monster of a performance, that is...hahaha! Shut up! How can you...?! Ringmaster: There is such a thing called destiny, although, you may not be aware. Hehehehe. I am not who I used to be! I'll burn your entire act down, over and over again if I have to! Boss (2nd Form) Deranged Ringmaster: Hahahahahaha! Look at me! Look at me, Lass! I have returned from the Underworld, thanks to your flames. What else do you think could've sustained me for an eternity in that dreadful place? Yes, that's right! Hahahahaha! Your body! That corruptible human body transformed into a centaur! A chalice for catching evil! That wench had you in her hands while I was gone, didn't she? What became of her? Did you set her afire, too? No, I doubt that! Oh, this is so much fun! Good, good! That corruptible body of yours will be mine and then I will shall reign supreme as Lord of the Afterlife! Post Boss Battle Deranged Ringmaster: Aaaahhh! You would do this to me, without using all of your strength! Hahaha. Is there something you're trying to protect? Afraid to show your new family the darkness that lurks within? Very well! Burn it all! your nightmares have just begun! Try stopping me with those human bodies! Ugh! Aaaaahhhhh!! (A dark aura erupts from Lass as he collapses and becomes "deranged") Lass!!!!!!!!!! Lass! Lass! Wake up... We gotta get out of here, all safe in one place! (Arme casts Wall of Ice on the Deranged Ringmaster followed by an aura, teleporting her and "Deranged" Lass away) Deranged Ringmaster: Did you really think you could stop my flames with mere pieces of ice? Hahahaha! Lass, I will chase you down to the ends of the earth! : ...This has to be the place... (A demon equipped with dual handguns appears out of nowhere and jumps in front of the Ringmaster) Deranged Ringmaster: Now, who do we have here? Bounty Hunter. Have you come to see my final show? Hahahaha! Hmm? Well, here's an unexpected reward. I'm not really interested in seeing your cheap little fireworks show. Your soul will soon be fodder for the emptiness. (Rufus fires Empower on the Ringmaster. The Ringmaster falls as he is slain, laughing manically as the blue flames become vanquished. Rufus disappears simultaneously.) Deranged Ringmaster: Kaaaaaaaaaa! Why you....! Power of the blue flame, I won't let you get away this time! Trivia *There is an error in the translation for the pre-battle of the Deranged Ringmaster. He incorrectly terms Lass as a centaur, a half-human and half-horse, rather than addressing him as a half-human and half-demon. *According to a Brazilian article, the Nightmare Circus was destroyed a long time ago when Lass, still a child at that time, went berserk. This caused his demonic power, the blue flames to manifest and destroy the entire circus. Sometime during or before the events of the game, the Nightmare Circus managed to escape from the Underworld's prisons, and came back to Aernas to seek revenge on Lass. *It is highly likely that Kaze'aze was somehow involved with the Nightmare Circus, as she had an influence with Lass's past. *The Deranged Ringmaster also mentions a female character that Lass defeated, most likely Kaze'aze. *If one hits the top part of a fire ring in the 3rd stage using Geas's Rocket Jump, he/she will be lifted higher than normal, occasionally reaching the upper platforms. Same applies to any character able to perform a rocket propel or aerial boost kind of movement. *Originally, the player was required to own a Golden Stage Ticket in order to battle the Deranged Ringmaster after the Ringmaster's demise, otherwise the dungeon would simply end. This was changed in a patch. Gallery Nightmare_Circus_Tents.jpg Category:Dungeons